Secrets de famille
by Kinou
Summary: Vous êtesvous déjà demandé quelles pensées Draco Malefoy pouvait nourrir dans l'obscurité de son âme? Quel fossé pouvait séparer ses convictions de ses désirs les plus profonds? Jusqu'où cela le mèneratil? L'histoire d'une contradiction.
1. Les yeux bruns

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Les **quatre** tomes de "Harry Potter" uniquement. Aucune référence au cinquième tome, bien que je l'aie lu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi Quelques personnages m'appartiendront néanmoins probablement par la suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA:_**_ Voici une histoire centrée sur Draco Malfoy, à laquelle je pense depuis un bon moment. Ne vous attendez pas à des updates fréquents, si vous avez un chapitre par mois, ce sera déjà surprenant. J'ai déjà deux autres fics en cours, ainsi qu'une traduction, je dois également manger, dormir, etc Et de plus j'ai pas mal de travail avec la reprise des cours.  
Je pense que cette fic sera composée de onze chapitres environ.  
J'accueillerai avec plaisir tous vos commentaires, qu'ils soient élogieux ou pas.  
  
  
_  
  
  
_Bonne lecture!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 1: Les yeux bruns**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco bâilla nonchalamment et jeta un coup d'il circulaire dans la salle commune. Tout ce vert le rendait malade. Toutes les autres maisons avaient-elles une salle commune aussi froide et peu accueillante? Pour autant qu'il en savait, les Gryffondors disposaient d'appartements confortables et chaleureux, dans une tour. Les Serpentards, eux, devaient se contenter d'un cachot. Evidemment.  
  
De plus en plus maussade, il regarda les visages tendus de Crabbe et Goyle, qui pour une raison obscure se croyaient capables de jouer aux échecs. Au moins, essayer leur demandait un tel effort cérébral qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour qu'ils s'ennuient. Pansy Parkinson discutait probablement chiffons et ragots avec Sally-Anne Perks, une des pires commères de tout Poudlard. Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode faisaient leurs devoirs. Amanda Nott, assise devant la cheminée, fixait les flammes avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
  
Plus Draco les regardait, plus il avait envie de balancer sa chaise et de hurler sur tout le monde. Ils l'exaspéraient tous à vaquer tranquillement à leur petites occupations stupides et tellement banales. Le coup de grâce vint du clin d'il que lui adressa Pansy. Maugréant, Draco se leva et rangea ses affaires. Il monta dans le dortoir des Serpentards de septième année pour déposer tout cela. En passant, il vérifia que ses cheveux étaient toujours soigneusement gominés, et redescendit. Amanda Nott tourna un regard étrange et dérangeant vers lui et le fixa une ou deux secondes avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au feu.  
  
Draco avait eu l'intention de se rasseoir ici, mais ce regard d'Amanda acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise. Cette fille était définitivement le point noir des Serpentards.   
  
D'autant plus furieux qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si gêné depuis un moment, Draco sortit de la salle commune et s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir. Ses pas résonnaient avec un écho inquiétant. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et accéléra légèrement. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva tout naturellement à la bibliothèque. Stupéfait lui-même, il se résigna à prendre le premier livre venu, et s'assit pour l'ouvrir sans même y jeter un coup d'il. La même sensation dérangeante le frappait dans la bibliothèque comme dans la salle commune: ce silence ponctué de murmures et de minuscules bruits agaçants. Draco serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il allait vraisemblablement devenir complètement fou si ça continuait. Il avait besoin de bruit. Se levant d'un coup, il repéra l'espace vide laissé par le livre qu'il avait emprunté. Il s'apprêtait à l'y remettre, quand il se figea.  
  
Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière.  
  
Deux yeux bruns.  
  
Draco les fixa un moment, comme ils le fixaient en retour, surpris par la profondeur et la richesse de leur couleur.  
  
Ils disparurent soudain.  
  
Draco se précipita pour contourner le rayon, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il se secoua mentalement. Il avait juste vu quelqu'un à travers les étagères, rien de plus. Après avoir enfin rangé le livre, Draco sortit de la bibliothèque. A nouveau, pas d'autres bruits que le son de ses pas. Il se sentait mal, trop mal. Cette sensation de malaise ne lui venait pas pour la première fois, et il savait comment la faire disparaître.  
  
Potter.  
  
Il le chercha des yeux en descendant l'escalier, et dans le Grand Hall. L'heure du dîner approchait. Plein d'espoir, Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, et aperçut son ennemi de toujours sagement assis à sa table. La Sang-de-Bourbe lisait un livre, et Weasley éclatait d'un rire grotesque avec un autre Gryffondor attardé dont Draco ne se souvenait plus du nom. Potter, lui, restait silencieux et sombre. Draco eut un sourire narquois en s'approchant, anticipant déjà le plaisir qu'il aurait à le mettre hors de lui, à le blesser. Bien sûr, tous les Gryffondors seraient contre Draco, mais il aimait cela.  
  
Se sentir détesté le faisait se sentir vivant.  
  
Potter leva la tête comme Draco n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Maudit soit-il avec son regard trop vert et trop brillant.  
  
  
  
- Alors, Potter, commença plaisamment Draco. On rumine? On pense à tous ces gens qui sont morts par ta faute?  
  
  
  
La main de Gryffondor se crispa convulsivement, même si son visage essayait de rester impassible. Draco l'admirait pour cet effort, et se détestait pour cette admiration déplacée. Il devint plus précis, plus cruel.  
  
  
  
- Tes parents Diggo  
  
  
  
Ce crétin de Weasley venait de se mettre en travers, pendant que Potter virait au rouge brique.  
  
Oui, Draco existait bel et bien. Il dévisagea Weasley, dont les oreilles semblaient sur le point de se consumer pour tomber en cendres.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley? Désolé, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.  
  
  
  
Oui, il était un peu puéril dans ses insultes, probablement. Mais quelle importance, puisqu'il parvenait à blesser ses victimes exactement comme il le voulait, malgré tout? Weasley avait l'air sur le point de se jeter sur lui, mais Potter Le Noble et la Sang-de-Bourbe le retenaient. Draco leur adressa un dernier sourire méprisant avant de retourner vers sa propre table.  
  
Ces satanés Gryffondors avaient quand même leur utilité.  
  
  
  
- Ça t'avance à quoi?  
  
  
  
Draco sursauta et se tourna vers sa droite. En face, Amanda Nott le considérait avec son habituel regard indéchiffrable. Si Potter avait les yeux trop verts, celle-là avait les yeux trop bleus. D'un bleu limpide et transparent qui vous examinaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Après les Gryffondors, Amanda Nott était la personne qui venait en tête des antipathies les plus violentes de Draco. Cette fille était trop étrange et trop marginale pour son propre bien. Draco détestait sentir ses yeux sur lui et entendre sa voix lui parler. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de secrètement l'admirer.  
  
Sans doute avait-il une curieuse tendance à détester les gens qu'il enviait et admirait. Sa jalousie le dévorait toujours de l'intérieur, comme un acide, et il n'était jamais parvenu à arrêter le processus.  
  
Amanda ne le lâchait pas du regard, attendant une réponse.  
  
  
  
- A me détendre, répliqua sèchement Draco. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole.  
  
  
  
Amanda eut un sourire énigmatique particulièrement irritant, et ne s'occupa plus de lui. Draco commença à manger, coincé entre Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux abrutis faisaient vraiment honte aux Serpentards. Ils étaient probablement les seuls à ne pas avoir cette intelligence déliée et malveillante qui caractérisait tous les élèves de leur Maison. En dehors du fait qu'ils faisaient de très bons gardes du corps, ils ne servaient strictement à rien. Néanmoins, Draco avait choisi leur compagnie dès le début, avec la certitude qu'ils n'essaieraient jamais de discuter avec lui, lui laissant ainsi un certain repos. Mais de plus en plus souvent désormais, Draco se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'avoir des fréquentations plus normales et plus constructives au lieu de devoir se coltiner sans arrêt deux idiots dans leur genre. Il regarda Goyle qui tentait depuis cinq bonnes minutes de couper sa viande sans s'apercevoir qu'il utilisait le mauvais tranchant du couteau, et soupira furieusement.   
  
Décidément, rien ne semblait tourner rond ce jour-là. La satisfaction que titiller Potter lui avait procuré s'estompait déjà sous le coup de l'énervement prodigieux qu'Amanda, puis Crabbe et Goyle, lui faisaient subir.  
  
  
  
- merveilleuse robe bleue, mais le bleu n'est pas vraiment ma couleur, tu vois, disait Pansy.  
  
- Oh, je comprends, j'aurais hésité aussi, moi c'est le rose qui ne me va pas du tout, renchérit Sally-Anne.  
  
  
  
En face d'elles, Millicent les regardait alternativement, avec une tête démontrant clairement qu'elle ne comprenait rien à tous leurs chichis. Draco réprima un sourire en coin. Millicent Bulstrode ressemblait étrangement à Crabbe sur bien des points. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui racontait, ne pensait qu'à frapper, et n'avait vraiment aucune des caractéristiques qu'ont généralement les filles. Elle avait malgré tout une soif incontrôlable, un désir caché de puissance pure, de pouvoir, et c'était cette ambition qui l'avait menée à Serpentard. Draco en venait parfois à se demander si elle ne faisait pas exprès d'avoir l'air aussi stupide, tant ses petits yeux sombres s'embrasaient par moments d'une façon plus qu'inquiétante.  
  
Blaise Zabini en savait sans doute davantage sur elle. Il devait avoir vu en Millicent un intéressant potentiel, parce qu'il était le seul à profiter volontairement de sa compagnie. Draco aurait volontiers été ami avec Blaise, mais il savait que celui-ci lui aurait fait trop d'ombre, ce qui n'aurait convenu à aucun des deux. Ils étaient de trop fortes personnalités pour pouvoir se dispenser d'un certain espace de liberté. Draco et Blaise se toléraient fréquemment, se respectant mutuellement, mais ils n'établiraient jamais des liens solides entre eux. Blaise était un grand jeune homme élancé dont les cheveux châtain lui tombaient sur les yeux avec élégance; il accomplissait tout avec grâce, restait cruellement plaisant avec n'importe quel ennemi, ne se départissait jamais de son sang-froid, et Draco était sûr qu'il était capable de torturer jusqu'à la mort sans cesser de sourire tranquillement.  
  
Pansy et Sally-Anne formaient un étrange duo, d'une férocité palpable. Elles avaient mis en place une relation qui ressemblait davantage à une alliance qu'à une amitié réelle. Pansy, aguicheuse au possible, s'était promis d'avoir Draco, autant attirée par la beauté que par la puissance, sans compter qu'il représentait un véritable défi pour elle. Sally-Anne ne faisait pas l'erreur d'essayer de capter l'attention de quiconque. Son plaisir le plus intense était de semer la discorde partout où elle passait. Connaître tous les ragots sur le bout des doigts lui permettait d'en lancer d'autres, brisant ainsi joyeusement couples et amitiés apparemment indestructibles.  
  
L'ambiance à la table des Serpentards était bien différente qu'à celles des autres Maisons. Les Gyffondors, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles Tous communiquaient joyeusement, riaient, babillaient à en perdre le souffle, dans une franche camaraderie.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de camaraderie chez les Serpentards. Pas de sentiments dégoulinants. Si on discute, c'est en s'observant avec méfiance, guettant la moindre expression sur le visage de l'un de l'autre, toujours désireux de ne pas se laisser dominer. Pansy et Sally-Anne avaient beau rire ensemble, leurs yeux avaient des lueurs d'appétit inavoué, de louves prêtes à se sauter à la gorge si l'une cherchait à contrôler l'autre. Chez les Serpentards, les regards silencieux mais lourds de sens ne se comptaient plus. Depuis longtemps, Draco savait interpréter les coups d'il explicites qu'on lui lançait, et en jeter d'autres. Les seuls qu'il ne comprenait pas étaient ceux d'Amanda Nott.  
  
Mais personne ne comprenait Amanda Nott.  
  
Elle était de ces filles qui mettent tout le monde mal à l'aise tout en conservant un parfait aplomb, toujours avec des yeux et des sourires énigmatiques. Amanda était cela, une énigme vivante. Draco la respectait parce qu'elle avait des principes et des idées claires, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Fille d'un Mangemort, elle avait refusé tout net de lui succéder. Des raisons? Elle en avait sans doute donné, mais Draco ne les connaissait pas. S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait été plein de mépris: comment peut-on être assez stupide pour refuser le pouvoir quand il s'offre lui-même? Mais avec Amanda, c'était différent. Elle était trop intelligente.  
  
Elle était trop Serpentard.  
  
Pour Draco, tout était prévu. Dès qu'il quitterait l'école, il accepterait de recevoir la Marque. Et dès que son père mourrait, il deviendrait un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'espérait qu'une chose.  
  
  
Que Lucius meure rapidement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_J'ai beaucoup aimé planter le contexte Serpentardesque! Très intéressant pour moi! ^__^  
Merci à ceux qui se seront donné la peine de me lire  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Déjà vu

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers:** Uniquement les quatre premiers tomes de "Harry Potter". Aucune allusion au tome 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'intrigue, évidemment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
NDA:_**_ Merci à Phénix20!! ^__^_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 2: Déjà vu.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Tu t'embêtes, Draco chéri?  
  
  
  
Le jeune Serpentard leva les yeux, ennuyé, pour se retrouver face à face avec Pansy. Elle lui sourit et prit place sur le canapé, si près de lui que son parfum l'enveloppait. Il sentit sa main tiède effleurer sa joue, taquine. Mais peu lui importait Pansy et ses vaines tentatives pour le prendre à ses filets.  
  
  
  
- Tu es plus sombre qu'avant, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Considérant l'éclat gourmand dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière, Draco en déduisit que son côté sombre ne faisait que lui plaire davantage.  
  
  
  
- Fiche-moi la paix, Pansy, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
  
- Tu ne t'énerves pas aussi vite, d'habitude Est-ce que tu serais par hasard en train de douter de toi-même? Je ne vois que ça pour te troubler à un tel point que tu ne saches plus te contrôler  
  
  
  
Draco attrapa la main de Pansy avant qu'elle ne touche à nouveau sa joue et la serra étroitement. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait l'entendre hurler de douleur et la voir courir loin de lui en le regardant comme s'il était un dangereux monstre dont il fallait à tout prix se méfier si on tenait à la vie. Il voulait qu'elle le craigne. Mais elle subit la douleur sans broncher, sans bouger un cil, avec un léger sourire.  
  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me feras fuir.  
  
  
  
Exaspéré, il la repoussa violemment et elle s'affala mollement sur les coussins, où elle resta paresseusement, effleurant les jambes de Draco des siennes tout en s'étirant avec langueur. Il se leva vivement. Avant, il supportait les avances de Pansy. Mais plus elle grandissait, plus elle était entreprenante et envahissante.  
  
Douter de lui-même? Il ne doutait pas de lui-même. Il était parfaitement semblable à d'habitude, même s'il traversait une étrange période ces derniers jours. Mais qu'en savait Pansy, de toutes façons?  
  
Toujours allongé, elle lui lançait un sourire narquois et un regard brûlant qui lui donnaient envie de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il y avait trop de monde dans la salle commune pour céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Draco se força à monter dans son dortoir pour s'occuper jusqu'à ce que l'envie lui soit passée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'aperçut qu'il ne serait pas seul.  
  
Assis sur son lit, Blaise Zabini feuilletait négligemment un livre. Draco se figea, et se composa un visage impassible. Loin de s'amoindrir, ses pulsions meurtrières allaient en s'aggravant. Il était venu là avec l'intention de prendre un livre, et Zabini l'avait devancé. Il l'avait toujours devancé. Draco, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avait attendu avec impatience d'arriver à Poudlard pour pouvoir jouer le rôle qu'il avait envie de jouer: tout en nonchalance et en élégance, tout en froideur et en sarcasme. Mais dès les premiers jours de sa première année, il avait dû y renoncer. Blaise Zabini avait déjà pris ce personnage et le remplissait à la perfection. Draco ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Il devait à présent se contenter de passer pour un gosse de riches gâté et colérique, sans épaisseur, bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé et souhaité pendant si longtemps. Zabini et lui étaient décidément trop semblables pour pouvoir cohabiter.  
  
Blaise Zabini leva les yeux et lui sourit légèrement, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Draco et en était particulièrement amusé. D'un mouvement de tête rapide, il rejeta les mèches châtain en arrière. Sous ce sourire mince et apparemment anodin, Draco devinait un sourire de requin. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête nerveux, et marcha jusqu'à son coffre. Impossible de rester ici comme il en avait eu l'intention, il aurait l'air d'imiter Zabini. Il se saisit du premier livre venu et ressortit.  
  
Pourquoi trouvait-il de moins en moins sa place? Après sept ans, ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Peut-être parce qu'il avait de plus en plus d'idées arrêtées sur les gens en général et sur sa propre attitude en particulier. La présence de Zabini dans le dortoir l'en chassait, et un regard d'Amanda le menait hors de la salle commune. Dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'il au livre qu'il avait pris. Celui de Botanique, évidemment, alors qu'il avait horreur de ça. Résigné, Draco soupira et décida de se trouver une salle vide pour rester un peu seul sans risquer d'être dérangé. Connaissant l'endroit idéal, au troisième étage, il s'y rendit, et ouvrit la porte.  
  
Des cris effarouchés en sortirent.  
  
Stupéfaits, Draco vit trois jeunes filles, s'il en jugeait leur blason, de Serdaigle, le fixer avec effroi. Pourquoi ces idiotes criaient-elles? Il ne leur avait rien fait. Pas encore, du moins. De plus en plus éberlué, il les regarda se regrouper fébrilement comme une portée de chatons. Avaient-elles à ce point peur de lui?? Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours cherché à être détesté, mais pas forcément craint. Pris au dépourvu, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non. Ne sachant comment il devait prendre cet incident, il se contenta de leur lancer un petit sourire narquois relativement inquiétant avant de ressortir.  
  
Il n'y avait décidément que la bibliothèque.  
  
Déjà découragé à la pensée de ce non-silence tellement irritant, Draco marcha jusque là en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser la tête en traînant les pieds comme il en avait envie. Il était un Malfoy, et une certaine dignité était de rigueur. Ce fut donc avec hauteur et arrogance qu'il entra et s'assit sur la première chaise venue.  
  
Plus loin, il aperçut Potter, Weasley, et la Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger, qui n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée. Cette dernière les avait de toute évidence traînés là de force, s'il en jugeait par leurs mines déconfites et leurs regards désespérés aux piles de livres entassés devant eux. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu. Draco n'était pas d'humeur à prendre part à une de leurs habituelles disputes.  
  
Les pensées du Serpentard se mirent à tourner autour des trois perruches dans la salle désaffectée, qui l'avaient considéré avec une telle frayeur, puis de sa précédente visite à la bibliothèque.  
  
Plus précisément des yeux bruns.  
  
C'était enfin un élément inhabituel dans sa vie, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il y accordait une certaine importance. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas certain de savoir si ces yeux appartenaient à un garçon ou à une fille. Il espérait que ce soit une fille, bien sûr. Une Serpentard, de préférence. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas être dans sa classe, puisque tous les autres étaient sagement dans la salle commune quand il était sorti.  
  
Draco n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les yeux clairs, comme les siens. Il trouvait qu'ils manquaient de profondeur. Les yeux de Potter, par exemple, étaient luisants comme une simple surface, et les yeux d'Amanda étaient presque translucides, comme un miroir sans tain. Malheureusement, Draco devait reconnaître que ses propres yeux avaient ce manque de profondeur en commun avec Potter.  
  
Il espérait de toutes ses forces que la Sang-de-Bourbe lui fasse passer un très mauvais moment à cet instant précis. Tout en souhaitant cela, il feuilletait le livre sans le voir, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment chaque page qu'il tournait.  
  
  
  
- Je croyais que tu détestais la Botanique?  
  
  
  
Toute la profondeur qui manquait aux yeux d'Amanda était passée dans sa voix, une voix extrêmement chaude et enveloppante qui prenait au dépourvu. Elle s'assit en face de Draco, sans attendre de réponse.  
  
  
  
- Il y a plein d'autres places, grogna-t-il.  
  
- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.  
  
  
  
Il la vit jeter un coup d'il aux trois Gryffondors.  
  
  
  
- Tu les a provoqués?  
  
- Non.  
  
  
  
Il scruta le visage d'Amanda, essayant de déceler un signe de surprise, mais elle resta parfaitement impassible. En quoi cela l'intéressait qu'il insulte ou non quelqu'un? Amanda Nott n'avait jamais voulu participer aux guerres intra maisons. Elle avait banni le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" de son vocabulaire depuis toujours. Draco ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être ainsi alors que son père était Mangemort. Comment avait-elle pu grandir avec des idées et un caractère aussi différents de ceux que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir développer?  
  
Amanda était étrange, incompréhensible, mais Draco s'était toujours senti curieusement proche d'elle. Il percevait entre eux une familiarité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il pouvait grommeler, la renvoyer balader, avoir envie de la tuer, mais elle n'en était pas moins la compagnie qu'il préférait. Même si leurs rapports étaient tortueux, Draco devait admettre qu'ils lui tenaient à cur.  
  
Amanda tordit ses cheveux du noir le plus noir possible dans son dos pour les maintenir en place, et lui adressa un léger sourire.  
  
  
  
- En fait, je venais te prévenir que Pansy est à tes trousses.  
  
  
  
Draco émit un grognement de contrariété, et referma à la hâte son livre de Botanique avant de se lever sans se soucier du bruyant raclement de sa chaise contre le sol. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Amanda de mettre Pansy sur une fausse piste, mais la jeune fille acquiesçait déjà, sachant à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Draco la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête, et sortit.   
  
Il était arrivé sans encombres près du couloir des Enchantements, quand la cloche retentit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des élèves surgirent de toutes les portes, et Draco se retrouva coincé au milieu de la foule, serré, ballotté, entraîné dans la mauvaise direction. Il pesta intérieurement: s'il s'était souvenu que les autres élèves sortaient une heure plus tard que lui, il aurait évité d'emprunter un des couloirs les plus fréquentés.  
  
Il essaya de se dégager, mais la cohue était plus forte que lui. Ce fut au beau milieu de la foule qu'il aperçut à nouveau les yeux bruns.  
  
Ils glissèrent sur lui sans le voir, et Draco fut tellement pétrifié qu'il en oublia de regarder le visage entier. Juste comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, un mouvement convulsif de la foule manqua lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et il perdit le contact visuel.   
  
Quand il releva la tête, les yeux bruns avaient disparu.  
  
Furieux, Draco se mit à se frayer un chemin à grands coups de coude violents, et se planta au beau milieu du couloir pour regarder plus attentivement autour de lui, sans se soucier de bloquer le passage. Mais les yeux bruns n'étaient plus là.   
  
Dépité, Draco poussa violemment un première année qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son gré, et s'en alla. Tant pis s'il rencontrait Pansy.  
  
Mais elle n'était pas dans la salle commune.  
  
  
  
- Oh, Draco! s'écria Sally-Anne qui griffonnait sur un morceau de parchemin, l'air absorbé. Pansy vient juste de partir de chercher.  
  
  
  
Draco ne daigna pas répondre, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.  
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
  
  
Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de Sally-Anne.  
  
  
  
- Michael Corner et sa nouvelle petite amie, expliqua-t-elle. Je cherche des moyens de faire rompre ces deux-là, et j'évalue la probabilité de succès à chaque fois.  
  
  
  
Draco la vit se remettre à écrire. Sally-Anne était un esprit calculateur et manipulateur au possible, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait son passe-temps relativement distrayant. Quand il eut lu toutes les manières qu'elle avait imaginées jusque là, il s'assit un peu plus loin, et rouvrit machinalement son livre de Botanique. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur les images animées de plantes et de botanistes en tout genre.  
  
Draco se figea brusquement.  
  
  
  
Les yeux bruns l'observaient dans le cadre d'une des photographies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Kinou_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Liz Reeder

  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Uniquement les quatre premiers tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (hélas!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Chapitre 3: Liz Reeder.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frappé de stupeur, Draco fixa la photographie pendant de longues secondes. Une jeune femme brandissait joyeusement un pot d'une main, et un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu pâle de l'autre. D'une queue de cheval lâche, des mèches de cheveux sombres s'échappaient ça et là, irrégulièrement. Une jeune femme couverte de terre, à l'air ouverte et joyeuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et ces yeux bruns pétillants de gaieté.  
  
Draco lut la légende inscrite sous la photographie.  
  
  
  
_"A trente-huit ans, Liz Reeder révolutionne les élevages de Mandragores en inventant un Repousse-Dugbog."_  
  
  
  
Draco connaissait les Dugbogs, ces créatures particulièrement friandes de la partie inférieure des Mandragores. Il ignorait complètement qu'une solution avait été trouvée pour les empêcher de réduire ces précieuses plantes en lambeaux. Ceci dit, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la Botanique. Il parcourut avidement le livre, cherchant d'autres informations, mais ne trouva rien de plus.  
  
La tête bourdonnante, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il était certain de reconnaître ces yeux. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être les mêmes. Ce livre avait déjà quelques années, et comment s'appelait-elle, déjà? Liz Reeder devait avoir dépassé les quarante ans. Il supposait donc qu'il avait croisé sa fille, et qu'elle avait hérité de ses yeux.  
  
Par conséquent, s'il cherchait une certaine Reeder parmi les élèves de l'école, il retrouverait forcément les yeux bruns. Alors, il pourrait Faire quoi, au fait? Il n'en savait rien. Il éprouvait juste un besoin irraisonné de les retrouver, peu importait ce qui se passerait ensuite.  
  
Il fallut un bon moment à Draco pour réaliser, avec un certain agacement, que Crabbe et Goyle étaient arrivés et lui parlaient. Il fronça les sourcils et les fusilla du regard, mais ces deux abrutis, contrairement aux autres Serpentards, ne comprenaient rien aux messages visuels. Avec un soupir excédé, Draco se leva. Ne serait-il donc jamais tranquille??  
  
  
  
- Draco!  
  
  
  
Apparemment non. Il se recula, de peur que Pansy ne se jetât à son cou.  
  
  
  
- Je t'ai cherché partout! s'écria-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse, en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Où étais-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu lis?  
  
  
  
Draco recula encore, un peu paniqué, à présent, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour le cacher. Il avait l'impression d'être cerné, il était pris d'une suffocation irraisonnée. La peste soit de ces trois-là! Draco regardait furtivement autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire, quand Amanda Nott entra et alla s'asseoir tranquillement au fond de la pièce, pour commencer ses devoirs. Soulagé, Draco alla la rejoindre, sachant que personne à part lui ne se risquerait à l'approcher. Dans le sillage d'Amanda, il ne serait pas dérangé.  
  
Les yeux bleu pâle se levèrent vers lui, puis glissèrent sur Pansy avant de se baisser à nouveau sur son livre de Métamorphose.  
  
  
  
- Je vois que tu ne lui as pas échappé, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
  
  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, et rouvrit le livre de Botanique à la page où s'étalait la photographie de Liz Reeder.  
  
  
  
- Est-ce que tu connais une Reeder, à Poudlard? questionna-t-il.  
  
  
  
Amanda le scruta avec attention et secoua négativement la tête.  
  
  
  
- Non, je ne vois pas. Pourquoi?  
  
  
  
Draco haussa les épaules. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment en train de lui expliquer ses deux rencontres avec les yeux bruns, et son irrépressible besoin de les retrouver coûte que coûte.  
  
  
  
- Comme ça, répondit-il évasivement. Je viens de découvrir cette Botaniste, Liz Reeder, qui a inventé un Repousse-Dugbog.  
  
  
  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'Amanda se moque ouvertement de lui, mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de prendre un air pensif.  
  
  
  
- Botaniste? répéta-t-elle. Il y a deux personnes à l'école qui pourraient t'aider.  
  
  
  
Draco la regarda attentivement.  
  
  
  
- Qui ça? la pressa-t-il.  
  
  
  
Le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Amanda ne lui disait rien de bon.  
  
  
  
- Le professeur Chourave, et Neville Longdubat.  
  
  
  
Draco s'étrangla, et se mit à tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Amanda ne fit pas un geste, aucunement inquiète à l'idée qu'il pourrait réellement s'étouffer, et attendit simplement qu'il se soit enfin calmé. Le jeune Serpentard la dévisagea avec horreur.  
  
  
  
- Tu plaisantes! cracha-t-il, furieux. Chourave et Longdubat! Quand je voudrai discuter avec eux, Goyle deviendra intelligent.  
  
  
  
Le sourire d'Amanda s'accentua. Draco n'aimait pas la façon dont ses yeux l'observaient, fouillant en lui avec une expression qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
  
  
  
- Tant pis pour toi, dit-elle simplement.  
  
  
  
Elle se mit à écrire, et Draco sut que la conversation était finie. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, Amanda ne répondrait plus. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Liz Reeder: la sorcière avait soudain complètement changé d'attitude. Elle ne souriait plus et le considérait avec méfiance, dégoût, et  
  
Haine?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco choisit une table libre, et commença à installer son chaudron avant de s'asseoir. Quand il eut fini et releva les yeux, Rogue venait d'arriver et jetait un il peu amène sur les Gryffondors. Draco se sentit amusé. Les cours de Potions étaient sans conteste ses préférés, non seulement pour la matière mais aussi pour le plaisir de voir la maison ennemie humiliée à tout bout de champ. Sans la perspective de la concurrence de Granger, il aurait été parfaitement heureux. Malheureusement, il savait que sans le flagrant parti-pris de Rogue pour sa propre maison, ce serait elle qui serait en tête de la classe. Comme d'habitude.  
  
Rogue lança une remarque acide à Weasley, avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une Potion de Souvenir, annonça-t-il. C'est un breuvage très coûteux et particulièrement difficile. Le moindre défaut peut se révéler mortel.  
  
  
  
Draco vit les yeux glacés de Rogue se poser avec une malveillance non dissimulée sur Longdubat qui tremblait comme une feuille, puis sur Potter, qui tentait de toute évidence d'effacer toute expression de son visage. Draco eut un sourire en coin en pensant qu'il devrait prendre des cours auprès de Weasley. Celui-là n'avait aucun effort à faire pour y parvenir; il avait le regard aussi vide que sa bourse.  
  
Rogue, d'un seul geste, fit apparaître la recette au tableau.  
  
  
  
- Vous avez une demi-heure. Mettez-vous par paires.  
  
  
  
Draco grogna légèrement. Il avait horreur de devoir faire équipe. En parfait individualiste, il préférait être seul. Ainsi, pas de danger de se laisser distraire ou de perdre du temps, et il était sûr que le travail serait bien fait. Généralement, il se retrouvait avec Amanda, quand Rogue ne le forçait pas à s'associer avec Potter. Mais cette fois, il vit la Serpentard prendre place à côté d'une Granger abasourdie et visiblement inquiète. Sentant le regard de Draco sur elle, Amanda se retourna et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Il sentit une bouffée de haine envers elle. Il devait travailler avec Longdubat, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Draco ne bougea pas, certain qu'il ne recevrait aucune réprimande. Ce gros tas de graisse n'avait qu'à bouger.  
  
  
  
- Longdubat! cingla la voix de Rogue. Qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir à côté de Mr Malfoy?  
  
  
  
Longdubat, toujours tremblant, rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse, et se précipita vers Draco, qui l'observait dédaigneusement. Le pied de Pansy, juste derrière, se détendit soudain, et Londubat s'écroula face contre terre, laissant tomber son chaudron dans un énorme bruit métallique. Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire cruel, menés par Draco. Rogue resta parfaitement immobile.  
  
  
  
- Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour vacarme intempestif pendant ma classe, Longdubat. Si vous ne prenez pas immédiatement place, j'en enlève dix de plus.  
  
  
  
Le Gryffondor, écarlate et encore plus tremblant qu'auparavant, se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et de s'asseoir. Draco le regarda de travers. S'il ratait la potion à cause de lui, il s'arrangerait pour le lui faire payer, même s'il savait que Rogue ferait retomber tout le blâme sur le Gryffondor.  
  
  
  
- Que les choses soient bien claires, Longdubat, siffla Draco. Je prends les choses en main avant que tu ne fasses exploser tout le château.  
  
  
  
L'imbécile ne répliqua pas, et se contenta d'obéir à Draco tout le long du cours. Cela n'apportait aucune satisfaction au Serpentard, et il éprouvait une violente envie d'enfoncer la tête de Longdubat dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Etre craint, à quoi bon? Il voulait être détesté, et non pas subir les furtifs regards en coin d'un Gryffondor aussi maladroit que dépourvu de personnalité. Potter, au moins, savait lui tenir tête, Draco devait malheureusement lui reconnaître cela.  
  
Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Longdubat rassembla ses affaires comme si sa vie dépendait de sa vitesse, et détala en direction de la sortie. Par chance pour Draco, il se prit les pieds dans un obstacle quelconque et manqua de s'étaler à nouveau sur le sol.  
  
  
  
- Londgubat!! tonna Rogue. Venez ici immédiatement!  
  
  
  
Les Serpentards laissèrent échapper des rires narquois, certains que le Gryffondor ne s'en tirerait pas sans une retenue. Draco se mêla à leur amusement, mais resta dans le couloir, à proximité du cachot. Il essaya d'ignorer le regard indéchiffrable qui lui lança Amanda en passant devant lui, de même que l'hostilité marquée de Weasley. Il n'avait pas le temps de se chamailler avec lui.  
  
Rogue avait décidément un côté sadique assez prononcé. Il ne semblait pas se lasser de houspiller Longdubat, et Draco était fatigué d'attendre. Au moment précis où il allait s'en aller, il le vit sortir avec un air misérable. S'il espérait attendrir quelqu'un, il n'y parviendrait certainement pas avec Draco. Celui-ci le regarda s'approcher, attendant qu'il le remarque, mais l'autre s'obstinait à marcher la tête baissée. Draco fronça les sourcils de contrariété et se résolut à l'interpeller. Les yeux de Longdubat s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, et Draco le vit regarder par en-dessous de tous les côtés comme s'il cherchait une issue de secours.  
  
Il pourrait peut-être s'amuser à lui faire peur, finalement.  
  
Draco s'avança tant qu'il lui marchait presque dessus, et le toisa sans aucune aménité.  
  
  
  
- Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce que je vais te demander, siffla-t-il, tu le regretteras très amèrement. C'est clair?  
  
  
  
Le Gryffondor tremblait tellement que Draco se sentait pris de dégoût devant cette chair flageolante. Il le regarda déglutir péniblement et hocher faiblement la tête. Conservant un moment le silence, il continua de l'observer avec une certaine curiosité, se demandant s'il allait finir par fondre et se répandre en une gelée informe sur le sol, avant de poursuivre.  
  
  
  
- Bien. Je cherche des informations sur une Botaniste.  
  
  
  
Les yeux trop ronds de Longdubat s'agrandirent encore un peu plus, trahissant sa surprise. Draco le fusilla du regard.  
  
  
  
- Elle s'appelle Liz Reeder, elle a inventé le Repousse-Dugbog.  
  
  
  
Contre toute attente, Longdubat s'anima. Curieux, comme la Botanique le passionnait à un tel point qu'il en oubliait sa crainte de Draco.  
  
  
  
- J'en J'en ai entendu parler, admit-il. Elle l'a composé à partir de  
  
- Ce n'est pas le Repousse-Dugbog qui m'intéresse! l'interrompit sèchement Draco.  
  
  
  
La flamme de Longdubat s'éteignit brusquement, et il eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
  
  
- Que Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors? gémit-il.  
  
- En sais-tu plus sur Liz Reeder?  
  
  
  
Longdubat secoua la tête, et Draco se sentit furieux. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'Amanda pour penser qu'un Gryffondor aussi pathétique pourrait avoir une quelconque utilité.  
  
  
  
- Mais tu pourrais peut-être écrire à la rédaction de "Botanistes en herbe" Ils ont sûrement des informations, proposa Longdubat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Le début de l'enquête

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spoilers**: Uniquement les quatre premiers tomes de "Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi. Tout à JKR!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_NDA_**_: Merci beaucoup aux quelques personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me reviewer, à savoir **POlio**, **eowyn78**, et **cami** (j'ai enregistré ta question pour **La Faute**! ^__^)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 4: Le début de l'enquête**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Alors, ton entrevue avec Longdubat?  
  
- Alors, ton association avec la Sang-de-Bourbe?  
  
  
  
Amanda s'empourpra, et Draco ressentit une certaine satisfaction à la voir perdre un instant son masque d'indifférence. Il n'y parvenait que très rarement, et toujours en tenant des propos typiquement Malfoy Des propos qu'Amanda condamnaient. Elle se reprit rapidement, le dévisagea, et se tut avant de passer le plat de service à Millicent. Celle-ci avait son air obtus habituel, mais Draco était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas perdu un mot de l'échange. Cette fille était certainement plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Néanmoins, il ne s'expliqua pas: il savait que le message était passé.  
  
Draco finit son assiette avec la vitesse maximale qu'il pouvait adopter sans perdre son attitude nonchalante et méprisante, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il se rendit à la salle commune des Serpentards, pratiquement déserte, et monta prendre sa lettre destinée à la revue "Botanistes en herbe" dans son dortoir.  
  
Tout en marchant en direction de la Volière, le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre les murs, Draco essayait de trouver une façon d'identifier les yeux bruns, si le courrier ne donnait pas de bons résultats. Après tout, peut-être n'y avait-il aucun lien entre Liz Reeder et la fille qu'il avait aperçue. Mais cependant Il était certain que les yeux étaient identiques.  
  
La Volière était déserte, aucune trace de présence humaine, juste ces hiboux piailleurs. Draco détestait ces stupides volatiles, même s'il reconnaissait leur utilité. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui faisait du bruit, ce qui s'agitait pour rien   
  
Une autre raison de détester les Gryffondors.  
  
Il chercha son hibou grand-duc des yeux, et attacha l'enveloppe à la patte que celui-ci lui tendit avec une certaine hauteur. Il avait un peu la même arrogance que son maître. Draco venait juste de le laisser s'envoler dans le ciel déjà sombre, quand la porte de la Volière s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il se retourna.  
  
Les rires et les discussions s'interrompirent aussitôt.  
  
Draco avait ses yeux rivés aux yeux bruns.  
  
Cette fois, il eut la présence d'esprit de regarder la fille entièrement.  
  
Un visage légèrement hâlé aux traits délicats, encadré par des cheveux très bruns qui ondulaient jusqu'au menton, une silhouette trop fine, des lèvres trop pleines. Une fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, ni jolie, ni laide. Il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué sans ces yeux si profonds.  
  
Elle se détourna de lui, et se tourna vers une des filles qui l'accompagnaient pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, avant de sortir sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Draco mit quelques instants à se reprendre. La fille à qui les yeux bruns avaient parlé s'était emparé d'un hibou de l'école, et toutes le considéraient avec méfiance et hostilité.  
  
Il remarqua alors qu'elles portaient le blason de Poufsouffle.  
  
Contrarié, Draco les fusilla du regard et sortit à grandes enjambées furieuses. Cette fille était donc une Poufsouffle, la maison la plus stupide qui soit, celle qu'il méprisait le plus. Oh, bien sûr, il détestait les Gryffondors, mais c'était différent. Il les détestait en tant que rivaux. Mais ces Poufsouffles! Qu'y avait-il de plus stupide et méprisable qu'un Poufsouffle? Avec leurs histoires de loyauté Diggory avait été un modèle de loyauté, et tout le monde pouvait voir où ça l'avait mené. Draco n'avait aucune intention d'être loyal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de gagner, les moyens pour y parvenir ne comptaient pas. Il voulait juste gagner, n'importe comment.   
  
Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.  
  
Elle était à Poufsouffle. Bien, il lui suffirait juste de coincer l'un deux et de le menacer correctement, pour lui demander son nom. Après ce problème réglé, il se désintéresserait complètement de cette idiote.  
  
Quel intérêt une Poufsouffle pouvait bien avoir?  
  
  
Aucun.  
  
  
_(NDA: Bien sûr, c'est le moment où vous vous sentez tous infiniment supérieurs à Draco, parce que vous vous doutez qu'il se trompe)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ça y est, il s'approchait Encore  
  
Draco surgit, l'attrapa violemment par le col, et le projeta contre le mur, sans le lâcher. Les yeux affolés du Poufsouffle tournaient dans tous les sens.  
  
  
  
- Que Qu'est-ce que je Je n'ai rien fait!  
  
  
  
Tiens donc, celui-là aussi avait peur. Draco se pencha d'une façon menaçante, et plissa les yeux.  
  
  
  
- Y a-t-il une Reeder dans ta maison de crétins? questionna-t-il.  
  
  
  
Le Poufsouffle était trop angoissé pour seulement penser à défendre sa maison, et Draco en conçut un profond dégoût. Les Gryffondors étaient-ils donc les seuls à prendre fait et cause pour leur maison et leurs idées? Tous les autres préféraient-ils garder le profil bas plutôt que de prendre parti? Peut-être devrait-il se pencher également sur le cas des Serdaigles avant de tirer des conclusions.  
  
Draco secoua impatiemment le Poufsouffle. Celui-ci secoua la tête.  
  
  
  
- Je je ne sais pas qui c'est.  
  
  
  
Draco éprouvait une forte envie de lui frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, mais s'il le faisait l'autre ne pourrait jamais parler.  
  
  
  
- Sais-tu quelles filles de ta maison sont allées à la Volière hier soir, après le dîner?  
  
- Oui! s'écria le Poufsouffle, l'air soulagé de pouvoir enfin répondre positivement. Les septième année.  
  
- Leurs noms, ordonna-t-il brièvement.  
  
  
  
Le Poufsouffle ne se fit pas prier pour les donner.  
  
  
  
- Hannah Abbot, Rebecca Arden, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, et et Ashley Freeman, conclut-il triomphalement.  
  
  
  
Draco le fixa un moment, les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires crispées, jusqu'à ce que le Poufsouffle se mette à regarder désespérément tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de se sauver, puis il le libéra en le repoussant violemment. Le Poufsouffle heurta douloureusement le mur.  
  
  
  
- Bien entendu, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, avertit Draco entre ses dents serrées.  
  
  
  
Le Poufsouffle hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
  
  
  
- Bien entendu, bien entendu! approuva-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë.  
  
  
  
Draco avait à peine fait volte-face que l'autre détalait à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Le Serpentard haussa dédaigneusement les épaules et poursuivit son chemin, le cerveau en ébullition. Hannah Abbot, il la connaissait, elle était une des Préfètes de Poufsouffle. Susan Bones, il l'avait également reconnue, et son père lui en avait parlé, lui qui avait participé à l'assassinat de sa famille. Quand il était tout petit, Draco adorait entendre son père lui faire le récit de ses sorties avec les autres Mangemorts. A présent, bien sûr Les choses avaient changé. Restaient les trois qu'il ne connaissait pas, à savoir Rebecca Arden, Ashley Freeman, et Daphne Greengrass.  
  
  
Quand il entra dans la salle commune, la première chose qu'il vit fut qu'Amanda était toujours scandalisée par ses propos. Elle ne releva pas la tête vers lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa compagnie. En temps normal, Draco se serait justement délecté à rester près d'elle pour l'agacer, et essayer de la rendre furieuse, mais il voulait réfléchir, et cet amusement ne lui en semblait plus un. Il s'assura que Blaise Zabini était là, et monta dans son dortoir.  
  
Une fois installé sur son lit, il prit son livre de Botanique et l'ouvrit. La photographie de Liz Reeder s'étalait à nouveau sous ses yeux. Décidément, elle ne souriait plus. Le regard qu'elle lui adressait était très semblable à celui que Potter et ses amis lui réservaient habituellement.  
  
_Pourquoi?_  
  
Liz Reeder détourna la tête, et se mit à regarder résolument ailleurs. Draco fronça les sourcils. Même une photographie voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il ferma brusquement le livre et se leva comme si le dessus-de-lit le brûlait. Il avait horreur de se sentir seul. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie, au contraire, et c'était un de ses problèmes: il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu être entouré tout en sachant qu'il ne supporterait aucune présence constamment à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu être admiré tout en étant détesté. Il voulait qu'on le reconnaissance. Qu'on le cite en modèle. Il voulait créer une ligne de conduite que tout le monde adopterait.   
  
  
Mais comment être admiré et respecté tout en restant odieux?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Arrête! cracha Draco, agacé.  
  
  
  
Amanda ne lui jeta pas un regard et se saisit du pichet de jus de citrouille. Draco se sentait furieux. A la fois contre elle, qui refusait de lui parler depuis trois jours, et à la fois contre lui. Pourquoi lui manquait-elle? Il la détestait. Il était trop étrange, elle avait trop de personnalité, elle savait trop ce qu'elle voulait. Lui qui aurait voulu être comme elle, il la détestait cordialement. Mais il avait néanmoins besoin d'elle, pour une raison inexplicable et sans aucun doute absurde. Il détestait devoir faire face à ses yeux d'un leu trop transparent, mais il détestait aussi qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Il détestait sa voix trop profonde qui lui adressait des reproches voilés qui le remuaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme, mais il détestait aussi ne pas l'entendre. Il détestait qu'elle soit là, mais il détestait aussi ne pas la sentir à proximité.  
  
Ni avec elle, ni sans elle.  
  
Irrité, il lui arracha le pichet des mains, sans se soucier de tacher la nappe. Les elfes de maison étaient là pour nettoyer, ce n'était pas son affaire. Amanda ne broncha pas, et continua de ne pas lui faire face. Draco rageait: il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès, consciente qu'elle le mettait hors de lui en agissant ainsi. Il la vit jeter un bref coup d'il au plafond enchanté, qui avait l'aspect d'un ciel d'une froideur matinale, avant de commencer à se beurrer un toast. Il était tellement furieux qu'il aurait voulu lui arracher également cela des mains, mais à quoi bon? Il la connaissait. Elle ne le regarderait pas davantage, et se contenterait de saisir autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue et abandonne. Il reposa violemment le pichet sur la table, répandant davantage de jus de citrouille tout autour. Il pensait à le verser entièrement sur la nappe, pour faire davantage de travail aux elfes de maison, histoire de se venger sur quelqu'un, mais des hululements annonçant l'arrivée du courrier l'interrompirent.  
  
Draco eut un petit sourire en voyant son hibou grand-duc fondre sur lui. Il allait enfin avoir des informations sur la fameuse Botaniste. Un point positif pour la journée. Il s'empara de la missive, et la décacheta avec impatience.   
  
Un morceau de parchemin.  
  
  
  
  
_"Mr Malfoy,  
  
Vous avez sollicité nos services afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur Liz Reeder, une des figures de la Botanique. Nous ne souhaitons pas trahir la confiance de nos lecteurs en leur envoyant des informations tronquées, aussi sommes-nous dans l'obligation de vous demander seize Mornilles afin de pouvoir vous faire monter un dossier par l'un de nos spécialistes.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre,  
  
La Rédaction de **"Botanistes en herbe" **"_  
  
  
  
  
D'un geste rageur de la main, Draco chiffonna irrémédiablement la lettre.  
  
  
Que la peste les étouffe, avec leur sincérité.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kinou**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Un pas vers la vérité

**Spoilers**: Uniquement les quatre premiers tomes de "Harry Potter"

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi. Tout à JKR!

**Chapitre 5: Un pas vers la vérité**

Draco avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque. Dissimulé par les étagères, il était à l'abri de l'hostilité soigneusement marquée d'Amanda. Il s'asseyait simplement, rédigeait parfois ses devoirs, ou bien faisait semblant de travailler en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Un appel étouffé lui fit dresser l'oreille.

- Ashley! Tu viens? Il y a de la place ici!

Draco se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de l'étagère, ménageant un espace suffisamment grand pour pouvoir espionner ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Les Poufsouffles de septième année étaient là, exceptée Hannah Abbot. Il remarqua les yeux bruns qui venaient de s'asseoir. Devant lui, il pouvait également voir l'horrible natte de Susan Bones, trop longue et trop plate, qui tombait le long de son dos. Elles parlaient en chuchotant, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre le timbre de voix de la fille aux yeux bruns.

- Susan, disait-elle, passe-moi ce livre sur les œufs de Salamandre, à côté de toi. J'en ai besoin.

Susan Bones le lui remit, et se tourna vers une autre fille.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la section sur les Créatures Magiques?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Quelque chose, oui. D'intéressant, pas vraiment. Regarde par toi-même, suggéra-t-elle en poussant quelques volumes de son côté, et manquant renverser l'encrier de la quatrième Poufsouffle.

- Daphne! protesta-t-elle, contrariée. Fais attention!

- Désolée, s'excusa rapidement Daphne.

Bien, ça en éliminait une. Mais rapidement, il n'écouta plus leurs chuchotements. Il observait les yeux bruns. Elle avait dans ses gestes, dans ses attitudes, une grâce étrange, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de maladresse ou de dignité. Il préférait croire à la seconde solution. Cette fille était forcément une sang-pur pour se comporter ainsi. Elle tranchait sur les autres filles, qui n'en étaient que plus insignifiantes par rapport à elle.

Comme l'une d'entre elles allait se retourner, Draco s'écarta vivement, décidé à se rasseoir… et découvrit Amanda Nott à sa place. Les yeux trop bleus brûlaient les siens, fouillant en lui avec habileté. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres d'Amanda.

- Eh bien, as-tu trouvé ta fameuse Reeder?

- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus, répliqua-t-il sèchement en prenant place en face d'elle.

- Je croyais que tu étais irrécupérable, lança Amanda sans hésitation, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas.

Draco scruta le visage pâle d'Amanda, cherchant une explication.

- Je ne comprends pas, admit-il sans oublier de charger sa voix de dédain.

Le sourire en coin d'Amanda l'inquiétait, le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

- Je t'expliquerai, dit-elle simplement. Alors, ta Reeder? répéta-t-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules, embarrassé au fond. Il ne voulait pas partager cela avec Amanda. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de lui en parler?

- Elle ne s'appelle pas Reeder, marmonna-t-il.

- Tiens donc, fit Amanda d'une voix neutre.

En entendant cela, il l'observa avec suspicion. Oh, elle pouvait fermer son visage comme une maison sans fenêtres, cela ne le tromperait pas cette fois. C'était plus un instinct qu'une certitude, mais il allait se le faire confirmer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais? questionna-t-il froidement.

Aucun mouvement involontaire ne la trahit. Elle resta de marbre, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même.

- Suffisamment de choses pour m'intéresser de très près à ton enquête, mon petit dragon.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner avec un profond sentiment de malaise. Quand elle l'appelait "mon petit dragon", cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Elle le prévenait ainsi qu'il allait passer de mauvais moments tandis qu'elle s'en réjouirait de loin.

Que savait-elle?

oooooo

oooooo

La Poufsouffle aux yeux bruns était décidément une sang-pur. Elle faisait tout avec trop d'assurance et de détermination pour ne pas en être une. Draco l'avait espionnée. Il ne l'avait pas entendu parler, mais il l'avait vu. Il se sentait rassuré de cette certitude. Si elle avait été une Sang-de-Bourbe… Il préférait ne même pas y penser.

Pansy était très contrariée du temps que Draco passait dorénavant à la bibliothèque, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Non seulement cela lui permettait d'observer la Poufsouffle, mais de plus il pouvait ainsi fuir l'ambiance singulièrement pesante de la salle commune des Serpentards, trop lourde de manigances en tous genres. Et puis cela l'amusait. Il avait trouvé un coin parfaitement tranquille, d'où il voyait à peu près tout sans être vu. C'était avec un certain sadisme qu'il voyait Granger forcer Potter et Weasley à travailler.

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco reçut un nouveau message de "Botanistes en herbe", légèrement plus épais.

"Mr Malfoy,

Vous avez fait appel à nos services. Soucieux de satisfaire au mieux nos lecteurs, nous avons chargé un spécialiste de assembler des éléments pour répondre à vos interrogations sur la Botaniste Liz Reeder. Au prix de laborieuses recherches, nous sommes en mesure de vous livrer ce dossier, que vous trouverez ci-joint.

Sincèrement vôtre,

La Rédaction de "Botanistes en herbe" "

Draco fonça les sourcils, et sortit de l'enveloppe deux feuillets.

ÇA, un DOSSIER?

Deux minuscules petits feuillets de rien du tout qu'il avait payés SEIZE Mornilles!

Il était tellement fou de rage qu'il songea à déchirer le tout en menus morceaux pour évacuer son dépit, mais il réalisa que ce serait trop stupide. Il entreprit donc de se calmer autant que possible et de lire les feuillets. Il s'agissait d'articles de presse.

"Un avenir sans nuages pour les Mandragores.

Les éleveurs de Mandragores peuvent se réjouir. Un Repousse-Dugbog a été inventé, garantissant la survie de leurs plantes. Les Dugbogs, qui se sont de tous temps délecté de la partie inférieure des Mandragores, devront désormais aller voir ailleurs.

L'inventeur de ce produit révolutionnaire est une femme. Mrs Liz Reeder, âgée seulement de trente-huit ans, planchait sur le problème depuis de longs mois. "J'avais remarqué à quel point les Dugbogs peuvent endommager les plants de Mandragore, explique-t-elle, et j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire." Après avoir mené quantités d'expériences sur les goûts et dégoûts des Dugbogs, Liz Reeder est en mesure de breveter son invention.

Cette jeune femme d'origine Moldue a toujours été excellente en Botanique. Ses notes dans cette matière à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard étaient brillantes, et elle ne fait que confirmer son talent par cette découverte révolutionnaire. "J'ai d'autres projets, annonce-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me reposer sur mes lauriers." Nous pouvons supposer que cette ténacité se retrouve chez sa fille, Rebecca Arden, actuellement scolarisée à Poudlard. "J'ai préféré garder mon nom au lieu de prendre celui de mon mari, dit Liz Reeder. C'était important pour moi. Je me suis toujours battue en tant que Liz Reeder, fille de Moldus, et je continuerai à me battre en tant que telle." Evan Arden l'écoute avec un sourire qui ne dissimule pas son admiration pour sa femme.

En attendant d'entendre parler du talent potentiel de sa fille Rebecca, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant celui, confirmé, de Liz Reeder, et nous laisser désarmer par son sourire plein de gaieté."

A la fin de sa lecture, une grimace écœurée distordait le visage de Draco. Les yeux bruns appartenaient à une Sang-de-Bourbe, bien que tout son comportement laissât présumer le contraire.

Rebecca Arden était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Toujours horrifié, Draco réalisa qu'Amanda le savait très probablement, mais l'avait laissé le découvrir par lui-même. C'était exactement son genre. C'était donc cela qu'elle savait de plus que lui.

Mais comment le savait-elle?

Draco, malgré sa répugnance, se résolut à consulter le deuxième feuillet. Après tout, il avait largement payé pour ces informations.

"Le Prix d'Excellence en Botanique.

Le concours annuel destiné aux jeunes sorcières et sorciers souhaitant devenir Botanistes professionnels a eu lieu. Ce fut une véritable surprise de voir décerné un Prix d'Excellence, prix qui n'avait pas été accordé depuis des années.

Il a été remis à une ancienne élève de Poudlard de la maison Poufsouffle, Miss Liz Reeder, âgée de dix-huit ans. C'est avec un sourire rayonnant qu'elle brandit son prix et reçoit les félicitations du jury et des autres personnes présentes.

"Miss Reeder possède un talent certain, affirme le président du jury, un talent comme nous en voyons bien peu. C'est un vrai petit génie de la Botanique, et ce Prix d'Excellence est plus que mérité."

Liz Reeder est d'une adorable simplicité, et c'est en riant joyeusement que cette jeune fille pleine de vie répond à nos félicitations. "Tout le monde me tresse des couronnes, s'amuse-t-elle. Je pense avoir des facilités en Botanique, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu ce Prix d'Excellence. Mais je pense que rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans la formation que m'a apporté Poudlard, et je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier le professeur McGonagall pour son soutien. Sans lui, je n'en serai probablement pas là." Risus McGonagall, actuel professeur de Botanique, presque aussi souriant que son ancienne élève, proteste en entendant cela: "Elle l'a en elle, dit-il simplement".

Aucun doute que la prometteuse Liz Reeder fera une carrière telle que le laissent entrevoir ses résultats au Concours Annuel des Futurs Botanistes."

Draco sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Qui était ce Risus?

Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall avait été mariée?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Kinou_**


	6. Risus

**Spoilers**: Les quatre premiers tomes de Harry Potter seulement.

**Disclaimer**: Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient.

**Chapitre 6: Risus**

Le regard dans le vide, Draco réfléchissait. Il supposait bien sûr que Risus McGonagall ne pouvait être que l'époux de son professeur de Métamorphose. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler? Pourquoi Risus McGonagall n'enseignait-il plus? Qu'était-il devenu?

Il devait trouver un moyen de l'apprendre. De plus, cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à la Sang-de-Bourbe de Poufsouffle. Qui pourrait le renseigner? McGonagall semblait évidemment la personne la plus à même de l'éclairer, mais il doutait fort d'être bien accueilli s'il cherchait à lui parler. Elle détestait les Serpentards en général, et lui en particulier. Oh, bien sûr, elle restait juste, avec le ridicule sens de noblesse et d'équité qui caractérise les Gryffondors. Mais son hostilité à leur égard était de notoriété publique.

Il se demandait si Amanda savait. Elle avait l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses sur Liz Reeder, peut-être était-elle également au courant du destin de Risus McGonagall. Cependant, Draco répugnait à le lui demander. Il avait l'impression de déjà sentir ses yeux le scruter, et de voir son sourire narquois se dessiner, ce sourire si semblable à celui de Draco lui-même. Il se doutait vaguement qu'elle suivait l'évolution de ses pensées de loin, même s'il ne pouvait pas en être absolument sûr.

Comme si elle attendait qu'il découvre quelque chose.

Mais quoi?

Les yeux bruns l'emmèneraient-ils sur la piste d'un secret quelconque?

- Alors, Draco, on cogite?

Blaise Zabini lui adressa un mince sourire et le considéra avec nonchalance. Draco se demandait s'il jouait un rôle ou s'il était véritablement comme il le paraissait. Il haussa les épaules et arbora à son tour un sourire narquois.

- Je viens juste de découvrir que la vieille McGonagall avait de la famille, répondit-il.

Ne jamais contrarier Zabini. Ne jamais se montrer désagréable avec lui. Ils avaient depuis longtemps établi un code de respect mutuel, et Zabini adoptait la même ligne de conduite que Draco. Leurs échanges étaient toujours surchargés d'une politesse feinte, excessive, envenimée. Deux loups ensemble ne devaient pas se provoquer. Pas avant que l'un des deux soit certain d'être le plus fort. Et pour le moment, aucun n'avait cette assurance.

- Quel genre? s'enquit Zabini d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai juste trouvé le nom d'un McGonagall.

Le sourire de Draco ressemblait à présent dangereusement à un rictus plus qu'inquiétant. Ce fut assez pour que Zabini comprenne qu'il ne devait pas abuser de sa patience. Après un dernier regard d'avertissement à Draco, Zabini hocha brièvement la tête et s'éloigna avec désinvolture.

Enervé, Draco enfonça furieusement ses poings dans ses poches. Il sentit le papier froissé sous ses doigts. Le fameux "dossier".

Auprès de qui se renseigner?

oooooo

Mme Pince le dévisagea avec méfiance par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Que voulez-vous? cingla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!

Draco se retint de répliquer. Il avait besoin de savoir, et il doutait fort que la bibliothécaire accepte de lui venir en aide s'il se montrait trop désagréable.

- Je me demandais s'il y avait des registres sur les professeurs de Poudlard, dit-il.

Mme Pince plissa le nez.

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a! aboya-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

- Est-ce que je peux y accéder? demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle l'observa des pieds à la tête pendant une bonne minute.

- Pour quoi faire? insista-t-elle. Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous intéresser, là-dedans. Si vous avez seulement l'intention de me faire perdre mon temps, c'est inutile!

- Je veux voir ces registres, grinça Draco entre ses dents.

Mme Pince émit un petit bruit prouvant clairement ses doutes, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Draco s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'emmène dans un rayon spécifique, ou dans une pièce réservée contenant les fameux registres, mais au lieu de cela elle l'amena à un fantôme, un petit vieux barbu à l'air morose qui flottait dans un coin, désœuvré. Il les regard approcher sans aucune expression.

- Sir Philip, veuillez montrer à ce garçon où se trouvent les registres des professeurs de Poudlard, dit Mme Pince sur un ton sans réplique. J'ai à faire.

Deux secondes plus tard, Draco se retrouva seul avec le fantôme, qui le dévisagea longuement avant de bouger enfin.

- Venez… dit-il d'une voix traînante d'outre-tombe.

Draco entreprit de le suivre, satisfait de penser qu'il allait bientôt en savoir plus.

Il déchanta rapidement.

De toute évidence, cette bibliothécaire de malheur lui avait joué un très mauvais tour. Draco n'avait jamais vu un fantôme évoluer aussi lentement. Il avançait à une vitesse d'escargot, et Draco, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les registres, était forcé de le suivre. De plus, le fantôme lui faisait traverser la bibliothèque dans son intégralité, appréciant visiblement la promenade, et tous les élèves présents les regardaient curieusement, sans dissimuler leur hilarité.

Draco sentait ses joues le brûler furieusement. Il se sentait atrocement humilié. Comment cette misérable bibliothécaire osait-elle humilier un Malfoy? Il était tellement furieux qu'il aurait volontiers assassiné le fantôme sur le champ, si seulement celui-ci n'avait pas déjà été mort.

Et leur vitesse n'augmentait pas.

Draco avait certainement visité la bibliothèque entière à présent. Il s'appliquait à regarder droit devant lui, rassemblant toute la dignité qui lui restait, mais il était malgré tout plus que conscient des coups d'œil moqueurs qu'on lui lançait. Cette affreuse Granger et ses horribles cheveux devait se délecter de son humiliation.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, obligé de suivre un vieux fantôme ridé depuis dix minutes. Le Serpentard ressentait d'autant plus la vexation et la honte qu'il était arrogant, et imbu de sa personne.

Oh, oui, il savait qu'il l'était.

Et alors? S'il ne se mettait pas sur un piédestal, personne ne le ferait à sa place.

Il n'osait pas demander à ce fantôme exaspérant d'aller plus vite. Il n'osait pas esquisser un seul mouvement superflu. Bien assez d'attentions étaient braquées sur lui, inutile d'en rajouter.

Il s'immobilisa soudain.

Rebecca Arden était là, sur sa droite, ses beaux yeux bruns un peu trop grands, et observait la scène avec un air interloqué, un livre dans les bras.

Draco eut la sensation que le temps s'immobilisait tandis que le monde tournait autour de lui et d'elle.

Une sensation qui disparut bien vite quand une expression de haine passa sur son visage et qu'elle tourna vivement les talons.

La même expression que celle de la photographie de sa mère.

Pourquoi cette famille le détestait-il à ce point, sans même le connaître?… Mais après tout, personne à Poudlard ne pouvait vraiment se flatter de le connaître, et ça n'empêchait personne de le haïr cordialement. Draco fronça les sourcils et fit trois pas pour rattraper le fantôme.

Miraculeusement, Sir Philip tendit lentement le bras et indiqua une direction à Draco:

- C'est ici, annonça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il dépassa vivement le fantôme en mâchonnant sa langue pour se retenir d'insulter le vieux fantôme, et s'approcha de l'étagère. Tout en bas, dans un coin qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué s'il ne l'avait pas cherché, se trouvait quelques grosses boîtes de cartons. Draco s'agenouilla et en tira une à lui. Sur le couvercle était inscrit: "Registre des professeurs de Poudlard, noms de F à J". Bien, il allait forcément trouver son bonheur. Il repoussa la boîte, et prit celle d'à côté, étiquetée "Registre des professeurs de Poudlard, noms de K à O". Il voulut la soulever, mais elle était trop lourde. Après avoir vérifié que Mme Pince n'était pas dans les parages, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un Sortilège d'Allégement, pour s'installer à la table derrière lui, avec la boîte.

Il souleva le couvercle, révélant des papiers en parfait état, de toute évidence soumis à un Sort de Conservation. En voulant sortir le premier parchemin, il s'aperçut que les feuilles étaient liées par paquets. Le premier parlait des professeurs dont le nom commençait par "O". Quelques instants plus tard, Draco avait en main le dossier des professeurs dont les noms commençaient par la lettre "M".

Il le consulta avidement. Après le celui d'un quelconque professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le nom de Risus McGonagall s'étalait en toutes lettres.

Risus McGonagall, excellent Botaniste, avait été engagé à Poudlard en 1953, à l'âge de trente-cinq ans. Il avait de toute évidence été plus que satisfaisant à ce poste, ainsi qu'en tant que directeur des Poufsouffles. On le dépeignait là comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement chaleureux et souriant, prêt à se dépenser sans compter pour aider ses élèves. Draco grimaça. Encore une de ses personnes tellement parfaites et louables devant lesquelles tout le monde se prosterne. Oui, il connaissait ce genre de gens. A commencer par Potter, pour ne pas le nommer. Risus McGonagall avait épousé Minerva Bennet en 1965, et était mort neuf ans plus tard, assassiné par des Mangemorts. Suivaient une foule de renseignements sans importance.

Draco, intrigué, chercha le dossier de Minerva McGonagall, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se fustigea mentalement en réalisant qu'il devait se trouver à la lettre "B", pour Bennet. Il dut à nouveau alléger une boîte en carton et feuilleter les innombrables parchemins à la recherche de ceux qu'il cherchait.

Minerva Bennet était devenue professeur de Métamorphose en cours d'année, à la fin du premier trimestre de 1956, l'ancien professeur ayant été assassiné. Si McGonagall était excellent, elle-même était, à en juger par ses résultats et qualifications, plus que brillante. Draco parcourut rapidement le passage sur sa forme Animagus, pour s'arrêter au suivant, qui traitait de son mariage. Quand Minerva McGonagall devint veuve, elle refusa de suspendre son enseignement durant quelque temps, comme on le lui avait proposé, et fit une annonce publique dans laquelle elle accusait un Mangemort en particulier du meurtre de son époux. Le Mangemort en question ayant été innocenté, l'accusation n'eut jamais de suites.

Les yeux de Draco glissèrent plus bas sur la feuille, pour apprendre le nom du Mangemort que McGonagall affirmait être le responsable de son veuvage.

…

Lucius Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Kinou_**


End file.
